yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Totem So? (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Who Totem So?. One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, their great-uncles, Ford and Stanley, And their friends arrived at the ice age village. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford, You and Grunkle Stan been to this place before? Ford Pines: Many times, Dipper. Mickey and his friends first met Kenai a long time a go. Stanley Pines: Just you two wait, You're up for the next assignment he's given ya. Mabel Pines: Okay, Grunkle Stan. Just then, They met with Kenai, his wife, Nita, And his older brother, Denahi. Kenai: Hey, Ford, Stanley, Mickey. How'd you guys been? Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) We were just on our way to see you, Kenai. Jiminy Cricket: Dipper, Mabel, Meet Kenai, his wife, Nita, And Denahi, his older brother. Nita: Hi. Denahi: It's nice to meet you two, Your great-uncles told us quite a lot about you two. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys too. Mabel Pines: So, What's going on? Kenai: Sylvia, Tanana and Innoko are on their way for the ceremony. Mickey Mouse: For your next task, Dipper. You and Mabel must live up to your totems. Dipper Pines: We'll be ready, Mickey. Soon, Everyone came for Sylvia's return with Tanana and Innoko. Sylvia Marpole: It sure is great to be back. Tanana: It sure is, Sylvia. Innoko: Glad you'd join us on our little vacation. At last, Everyone was gathered for Dipper and Mabel's man and womanlyhood ceremony. Sylvia Marpole: Dipper, Mabel, Come forward. So, Dipper and Mabel came to her as Tanana and Innoko painted their faces. Sylvia Marpole: Dipper, Mabel, Tanana, Innoko and I have been to the mountains where the lights touch the earth, And the Great Spirits has revealed to us your totems. To become a man and woman at heart, Your actions must be guided by one thing from each of you. Which means only one of you each receive your totem, No more, No less. As Sylvia nodded to Tanana and Innoko, They revealed them Dipper and Mabel's totems. Tanana: (shows Dipper his Totem) Dipper, Your Totem is Courage. Innoko: (shows Mabel her Totem) And Mabel, Your Totem is Laughter. Dipper Pines: The Saber Tooth Tiger of Courage? Tanana: Yes, A great courage that helps you overcome your fear. Mabel Pines: And the Moose of Laughter means that I help others laugh, Right? Innoko: Bingo, Mabel. Up Top! And Mabel gave Innoko a high five, Dipper was confuse. Dipper Pines: This has to be a mistake, Tanana. I'm not that brave enough. Tanana: There is no mistake, That's because you must look deep inside your heart. Sylvia Marpole: Tanana is right, The Great Spirits makes no mistake on your totem. You two must always follow your totems. And when the time comes, You'll place your handprints on the wall. With that said, The people cheered on Dipper and Mabel. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Kylo Ren came to see Hades. Hades: Kylo, Your plan had better work this time. Kylo Ren: I can ensure you, Lord Hades. Dipper and Mabel Pines will meet their fate. Hades: Good, Don't keep me waiting. And so, Kylo Ren left to carry on his plan. Later, Kenai came to see Dipper. Kenai: Hey, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Oh, Hey, Kenai. Kenai: So, How does it feel receiving your totem? Dipper Pines: It was okay really. But do you think I'll put my handprint on the wall soon? Kenai: Of course you will, Dipper. You just have to wait patiently, Even I had trouble living up to mine. Dipper Pines: No kidding. Kenai: It's true, I once had a hard time when I didn't understand why my totem is the Bear of Love. Dipper Pines: The Bear of Love, That's amazing. Kenai: Guess that's makes two of us. Dipper Pines: Kenai, How will I know if I'm man enough to place my handprint? Kenai: When you follow your own totem long enough, You'll know. Nita: Guys, Watch this. Just as Kenai and Nita transformed into bears, Dipper and Mabel were amazed. Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, You and Nita turned into bears. Mabel Pines: Awesome. Nita: Surprise. Dipper Pines: How did all of this happened? Kenai: You see, The wrong thing I did was killing an innocent bear. And for that, The Great Spirits came down including my brother, Sitka, Who's totem was the Eagle of Guidance. As punishment for killing a bear, Sitka lifted me into the sky and magically turned me into a bear. Dipper Pines: No way. Kenai: It's true, I didn't realized why until now. Just then, Koda came out of nowhere. Koda: Here we go again, Always with the same story. Then, Rutt and Tuke came along with their girlfriends, Anda and Kata. Rutt: Hey, Tuke. Check it out, Eh. It's Dipper and Mabel. Tuke: How's it going, Guys? Mabel Pines: Hi, Rutt, Tuke. Who're your girlfriends. Anda: I'm Anda, I'm Rutt's girlfriend. Kata: And I'm Kata, I'm Tuke's. Dipper Pines: Kenai. How did you and Nita ended up turning into humans again? Kenai: During my wedding with Nita, Mickey bestowed us our Magic Love Bear Totems that would give us the abilities to transform from humans to bears at will. Nita: It's true, Because he was blessed with a new spell given to him by the Great Spirits. Kenai: And the reason why I've raised Koda as my little brother is because of how I realized that it was his mother I killed. But after all we've been through together, Nita and I enjoyed being bears. Koda: Kenai? Kenai: Yeah, Koda? Koda: Even if you and Nita turn into humans again, You'll always be my brother. Will you? Kenai: Of course I will, Koda. And no matter who I am, We'll always be brothers. And I'll never leave you, Ever. Koda: (lifted his pinkie) Pinkie Swear? Kenai: (lifted his pinkie) Pinkie Swear. Dipper Pines: So, What about you, Denahi? What's your totem? Denahi: (shows him his totem) The Wolf of Wisdom, It means I have to be as wise as I had to. Kenai: Still, I've always enjoyed being a bear ever since. Dipper Pines: That's amazing, Kenai. Later, Mickey begins to teach Dipper and Mabel a new spell about shapeshifting. Mickey Mouse: Okay, You two. Pay close attention, I've got a new spell to teach you. Dipper Pines: Okay, Mickey. Mabel Pines: We're ready. Rutt: Check it out, Eh. They're gonna cast their spell. Tuke: Yeah, I know. Beauty, Eh. Iago: Oh, This should be good. Mickey Mouse: As I cast a spell on your totems, You'll begin your shapeshifting ability. Dipper Pines: I don't know if I can do this. Kenai: Just relax, Dipper. It takes practice, Even Nita, Denahi and I had a hard time. So, They got started training together. Meanwhile, Hades summoned the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator. Hades: Alright, Boys. Let's cut the chase, I've a got job for ya. Negaduck: Go on, Hades. We're listening. Hades: I want you boys to make sure Kylo Ren dose not fail me, I just can't stand failures. Megavolt: As you command, Lord Hades. Bushroot: Consider it done. Quackerjack: (chuckles insanely) I love the sound of that. Liquidator: But that's not all, We'll leave the leading to Negaduck. Negaduck: Let's get to work! So, They left to join up with Kylo Ren. Back with Dipper, He wasn't doing the spell well enough. Dipper Pines: I can't get it the spell right. Kenai: Dipper, Watch me and Denahi. So, Kenai and Denahi showed him how they transform into a bear and a wolf at will. Denahi: Just concentrate, Dipper. Think of your animal totem. Dipper Pines: Okay, I'll try. Dipper took a deep breath, And he transformed into a saber tooth tiger. Dipper Pines: So, Now what? Kenai: Think humanity. Finally, Dipper transformed back into a human. Denahi: See, Dipper? It takes practice, Even Kenai, Nita and I had a hard time with it. Dipper Pines: I need some air. Kenai: Dipper, Wait. Denahi: Let him go, Kenai. Give him time, He'll come around. Kenai: I hope you're right, Denahi. Denahi: Trust me, He'll be fine. So, Dipper stood all alone thinking about putting his mark upon the wall. Dipper Pines: Who am I kidding? I just don't know why my totem is courage. Then, Jiminy Cricket came to see him. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Dipper. Why so sad? Dipper Pines: It's just that my totem isn't working for me, Jiminy. I don't think I'm man enough for that spell. Jiminy Cricket: Chin up, Dipper. It's not your fault, You just don't know how to use it wisely. Besides, Kenai, Nita and Denahi used their totems for good. And as your official conscience, I advise you to never give up. Because Mickey was wise to have you and Mabel as his apprentices. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Jiminy. So, He left to keep following his totem. Suddenly, The Fearsome Five attacked without any warning. Negaduck: Gotcha! Dipper Pines: Hey, Let go of me! Just as the Fearsome Five had him captured, Kenai and Denahi came to the rescue. Megavolt: What the?! Quackerjack: A Wolf and a Bear! Dipper Pines: Kenai! Denahi! Then, Robin Hood and his Merry Men came. Dipper Pines: Robin! Robin Hood: Are you alright, Dipper? Dipper Pines: I'm fine, Thanks to you guys. How'd you find me? Little John: Mabel led us to you, Good thing we came just in time. Mabel Pines: So, Let's say we teach those bad boys a lesson. Maid Marian: You can do it, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Alright, Let's do it together! Just as the Fearsome Five was attacking the village, Blue smoke appeared out of nowhere. Darkwing Duck: I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the Pole to your Totem. I am Darkwing Duck! Negaduck: You've got to be kidding me! Dipper Pines: That's no joke, Negaduck! So, Darkwing Duck, Ford and Stanley fought the Fearsome Five. Darkwing Duck: Ford, Stanley, Let's Get Dangerous! Stanley Pines: You got it, Darkwing! Ford Pines: This ends now! Quackerjack: That's what you think, Ford! (laughs insanely) It's Playtime! Suddenly, Kylo Ren appears out of nowhere. Kylo Ren: I've been expecting you, Dipper Pines. Dipper Pines: (enraged) Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren: What is this? Just as Dipper draws his lightsaber, He fought with Kylo Ren. Dipper Pines: Come on! Kylo Ren: You're no Jedi, Dipper! You don't have the heart. With a lot of bruises, Dipper fought with his might and mastered his transformation spell. Dipper Pines: (transforms into a saber tooth tiger and crutches Kylo Ren's mask off) Kylo Ren: How is this possible?! Just as Dipper changed back, He draws his saber at him. Dipper Pines: Leave this village, Now! Kylo Ren: We'll meet again, Dipper Pines. (puts his mask back on) And this time, It'll be the last. With that said, Kylo Ren retreated to his ship leaving the Fearsome Five captive. After the battle, Dipper and Mabel arrived at the mountains where the lights touch the earth. Dipper Pines: Look! Mabel Pines: Wow! As the Great Spirits came, They saw how they'd lived up to their totems. Tanana: You have chosen your new apprentices wisely, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: I sure have, Tanana. As they honor Dipper and Mabel in the ceremony, happily got to place ther hand prints on the wall. Denahi: Way to go, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Denahi. Kenai: I knew you'd make it, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Thank you, Kenai, For everything. At then, The people cheered for Dipper and Mabel for becoming a man and woman at heart. The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225